


Cosmic Divine Crystalline: Holiday Revenge (PT I)

by Eto_Yoshimura



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29101869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eto_Yoshimura/pseuds/Eto_Yoshimura





	Cosmic Divine Crystalline: Holiday Revenge (PT I)

Cosmic Divine Crystalline: Holiday Revenge

(Part I)

Warning! Spoilers! This happens after the event of Episode XIV and after the side story, Our Souls Combined. You have been warned.

Eleven Years after Our Souls Combined...

At an unknown location on the planet, Rannoch during the evening at an abandoned base was two human girls walking in the empty room to a cracked open window where three figures waited.

"About time." The one in the middle said as he looked outside at the nearby ocean.

"Sorry sheesh." The girl with the long bleach blonde pigtails said.

The other female had a dark bob cut of hair and freckles across her nose and cheeks and remained silent. Both of the girls looked identical almost which is because they are twins.

"That is no excuse, Junko. You and Mukuro have responsibilities." The male said to them.

One of the figures appeared out of the dark which was in fact an owl-like creature.

"Hoot." Is all it said.

"Shut up." Junko said as she understood it.

"Enough, we need to prepare. This planet has unusual readings of riches and one being under the ocean which leads me to the theory..." The male said.

"What theory?" Junko asked.

"They buried a weapon here a long time ago, a weapon created by a woman named Shaula Gorgon that contained Tiberium. The good thing about Tiberium is it cannot be truly destroyed without explosions and as the legend goes they threw the remainder of this weapon into the ocean of this planet." The male said.

"How do you even know if it still works after so many years?" Junko asked.

"As I said, it cannot be truly destroyed without explosions. It's a weapon that can devastate an entire system in space if it wanted too. We will use this weapon to hold the world at ransom." The male said with a slight chuckle.

"What else can this Tiberium do?" Junko asked.

"Other than being a powerful weapon it can also work as a powerful manipulation when used correctly with some sort of magic that none of us have." The male said.

"Whatever you say, Afton." Junko said.

The male came out of the dark revealing to be a young male with purple hair and purple eyes with a wide grin on his face.

"Let's go uncover a treasure." Afton said.

As they walked out of the abandoned building, the other figure was a cute little rabbit on a pillow while holding a gold charm of sorts.

Junko's twin had to carry it.

"I can't believe I have to-" Mukuro said.

"Relax Mukuro, we will bide our time. Hey besides! This little guy is so cute and dangerous!" Junko said patting the rabbit's head.

"For mother." Mukuro growled.

"For mother." Junko said with a grin.

Both followed Afton and the Owl.

Meanwhile miles away from that location were Dray and C.C. on their Nubian Yacht.

"Arr matey! A tiny rock island off to the east!" Dray shouted.

C.C. sighed as she was steering the ship off its autopilot.

"Careful or we might hit it." Dray said.

"It's far enough away where we won't get close." C.C. said.

"Arr matey!" Dray said.

C.C. sighed again.

"Ever since you watched that pirate movie you are trying to act like that Jack Sparrow guy." C.C. said.

"Yeah well, I don't got rum so I can't perfect it." Dray said.

"I'm glad Ken'Shiro got us a free pass to come to the Quarian homeworld to sail the ocean here. It's a very large ocean with scattered islands." C.C. said looking at the holo map beside her.

"I'm more excited about the scattered islands. So far we haven't found no treasure at all." Dray sighed.

"Well some planets we visited did have treasure but some don't like the last one- and we are never going back to Manaan again... ever..." C.C. growled.

"Okay so the whole planet was covered in ocean and no land is seen, I understand that was a stupid choice to go to." Dray said.

"Our stupid choice." C.C. smiled at him.

Dray gave her a blow kiss.

"I'm setting it back on auto-pilot since we passed that rock formation out of the water." C.C. said.

"After we are done here we got to go back to Cerinia for Christmas." C.C. said.

"B-but what about Wayland and Uloocin?" Dray asked.

"We will get to them after we have Christmas, Dray come on." C.C. said.

Dray sighed but nodded.

"Alright Cosmic." Dray said saying her real name.

"It says we are nearing the last part of scattered islands at this quadrant. When we are done here we will head to Cerinia. We will stay till new years okay? We haven't been with our family for five years. All we see them on is the holo com." C.C. said.

Dray walked up and gave her a loving hug.

"How about we visit from now on just on the Christmas holiday till new years then?" Dray said to her while rubbing her waist.

C.C. blushed and held onto him pushing herself against him.

"I'd love that." She said.

"Good, that way I can buy rum and then I shall try to become a pirate like that Jack Sparrow guy." Dray said smirking.

"None of that! I don't want you becoming a drunk." C.C. said playfully slapping him.

Dray chuckled as he was just kidding.

Both of them began to make out until a beeping sound was heard at the control room.

"Ugh, see what it is and hurry back." C.C. said getting on their bed.

"I'll go check." Dray said walking out of their bedroom.

The yacht had one bedroom, one kitchen and two bathrooms one being the master bathroom. There were two small guest bedrooms on the other side of the yacht at the bottom of the ship. There was a large living room with a large TV and a holo console. They also had a hot tub in the back of the ship. On the bottom part of the ship alongside the bedrooms was a ramp unit to let out two water speeders. Attached to the side of the yacht was a fold-out that contained one speedboat unit that could also fly above the water. The main control room had everything to operate the ship and to receive signals from underwater.

Dray walked to the control room and typed on the console and noticed there was an anomaly being detected up northwest over ten miles out.

Dray looked at the map confused as there was no island there.

"Strange." Dray said.

"What is it!" C.C. yelled from the bedroom.

"It says there's some anomaly but there is no island on the map at the location!" Dray yelled back.

"Why don't we just investigate anyways, set the auto-pilot toward it please!" C.C. shouted.

"Got it!" Dray shouted back typing on the console and setting the yacht to travel toward the location.

Dray nodded watching as the yacht changed course and he walked back to the bedroom.

"Are we going to have sex?" Dray asked.

C.C. glared at him as she sat there in her bra and panties.

"What does it look like." She said.

"Making sure, the last time you wore that you had a migraine." Dray said.

"And I told you I did." C.C. said.

"I thought we were roleplaying." Dray said.

C.C. sighed.

"Take your clothes off and hurry up, matey." She ordered.

"Yes, captain!" Dray yelled smirking at her with a salute.

A day later, Afton and his crew were on a stolen Quarian ship and unloading a small sub.

A normal-sized vessel was anchoring over a body of water at the location.

"So you want us to go in this small sub to retrieve the weapon's core?" Junko asked pointing to the small sub that was attached to a crane that was lowering it down.

"A problem?" Afton asked.

"Yeah, for one Mukuro only knows little to operate a sub." Junko said thumbing to her.

"That's the point. Just use the pinchers and come back up to surface." Afton said.

Around the ship was a small crew of twenty but all of which looked like zombies somewhat.

Junko looked around then shrugged at Afton looking back to Mukuro.

"You think we can handle it?" Junko asked.

"Yeah, boss you coming with us?" Mukuro asked looking to Afton.

"No, you two can handle this. I have to discuss things with Owl and Bunny." Afton said and gave a creepy grin walking off.

Mukuro unhooked the sub from the hook from the crane and leaped down along with Junko following.

"Ready?" Junko asked glancing to Mukuro.

"I think we got time." Mukuro said getting in.

"I hope so, I'm getting tired of this waiting crap." Junko said getting in last and closing the port door.

The sub slowly sank into the ocean and disappeared from view.

While Afton was talking to the Bunny, there was a beeping noise from the console.

Afton looked at it seeing a ping coming from the distance to the south.

Afton quickly grabbed binoculars and noticed Dray's yacht coming.

"Who the hell is this?" Afton asked himself frowning.

"I thought no one knew we were here! We can't allow witness' to get away." Afton said looking to his crew.

His crew nodded and pulled out electro batons.

The Owl and Bunny got beside Afton and all of them prepared.

On the yacht, Dray walked to the control room and looked out the window noticing the ship in the distance.

"Looks like someone else is searching for this anomaly too." Dray said.

C.C. walked in sipping some tea but tilted her head.

"I sense something wrong around here." C.C. said.

"Like what?" Dray asked.

Before she said anything they noticed an owl flying toward them.

"Oh no the evil owl!" Dray shouted.

"Stop with that crap, maybe it's a messenger bird." C.C. said smacking the top of his head.

"Sweety, it's the evil owl! That bathrobe wearing, eyeglass selling, university career, piece of shit bird! He's trying to manipulate the commercial system!" Dray shouted.

"Those are all three different owls!" C.C. yelled.

"That's what he wants you to think." Dray said thinking he figured it out.

When the two looked back they saw the owl spin in mid-air and transform landing on the front part of the yacht.

The owl turned into some strange creature on two legs and his body nearly morphing to that of a man with yellow glowing eyes staring at them.

"What the fuck?" C.C. said in shock.

"See I told you! The evil owl!" Dray shouted.

The Owl like creature spun in mid-air again and crashed through the window grabbing onto C.C.'s shoulders.

Dray sent a force push against it and knocking it away.

C.C. got up and tried to use her power of psychic against it only to be knocked over again.

The Owl jumped onto Dray and clawed him.

"No! Damn- I'll show you glasses, you bitch!" Dray shouted and punched his right fist into the owl's eye.

The Owl staggered back cawing in pain and C.C. taking this opportunity quickly ran to the bedroom to grab something.

Dray kicked the Owl in the chest while it pecked his leg.

"I won't give in to your commercials!" Dray shouted.

The Owl pushed him to the floor and tried to bite at his face as he was trying to get it off with his left arm up against its neck.

"Dray!" C.C. shouted throwing him his lightsaber.

Dray caught it with his right and force pushed the Owl off him making it soar up in mid-air and went down to peck at him again only to get a mouth filled with the lightsaber blade igniting through his throat out the back of its neck.

Dray deactivated the lightsaber and the Owl dropped.

"Getting this out of here getting this out of here..." Dray said dragging it and throwing it off the ship into the ocean.

C.C. was putting medi-gel on her wounds and threw one to Dray who caught it.

"Whoever those people are, they aren't friendly." C.C. said.

Afton watching with binoculars growled and looked at his crew.

"Come on, let's get them!" Afton shouted.

Dray turned off autopilot and drove quickly toward the ship.

"Cannon is ready." C.C. said rushing to the front of the yacht.

Dray pushed a button to where a large cannon came up from under the front deck of the ship.

C.C. got on its seat and activated the targeting screen.

"Dray!?" C.C. shouted.

Dray looked out the window seeing the crew jumping off the ship and landing on top of the water in a splash and ran on top of the ocean.

"Woah?" Dray asked confused.

"I'm shooting!" She shouted and began to open fire.

The zombie-like crew was taking some of the hits but kept on running with chunks of their body missing.

"Uh! This isn't normal right!?" Dray shouted.

"Hold on!" C.C. yelled.

C.C. targeted one of them and opened fire blasting it to bits and had to take her time on one target after the other.

Only five of them were killed before the rest got out of range and began to climb the ship.

"Oh hell no! Not on my ship you don't!" Dray yelled rushing to one side of the ship.

C.C. ran to the other side and both of them began to attack the crew coming up.

"Some are coming up from behind!" C.C. yelled while using her power to combust some of their heads in.

"Destroy the head!" She shouted noticing that it kills them instantly.

Dray sliced and diced their heads with his lightsaber.

Meanwhile, Afton was getting angry as he didn't know who these people were.

"Enough of this." Afton said and looked at the Bunny.

"Stay here and when they come on deck, kill them. I will be below deck preparing the weapon- it can at least wipe out a ship for now." Afton said rushing down to the bottom part of the ship.

Once the zombie crew was killed, the yacht nearly crashed into the ship before Dray quickly turned it and shut it off.

Dray and C.C. attached the yacht against the ship and leaped out noticing the bunny sitting on its pillow holding its charm.

"That's a... fat bunny." C.C. said.

"It's the evil bunny!" Dray yelled.

"Oh my god, not this again." C.C. sighed.

"You don't get it! This is the evil bunny! Damn it rabbit, tricks are for kids!" Dray pointed at it.

Dray then noticed the charm.

"Oh my god, and he took the lucky charm! Stay in your cereal brand! You should have also stayed in wonderland!" Dray yelled.

"It's not the same damn rabbit!" C.C. yelled.

Suddenly the bunny waddled toward them and shined its charm at Dray.

Dray suddenly fell to his knees and fell back knocked out.

C.C. was noticing the charm in fact taking his soul out of his body.

C.C. kicked the Bunny in the face knocking it back and landing hard on the deck.

Dray woke up shaking his head and quickly got to his feet.

The Bunny hopped back onto its feet and started to transform, yet it's transformation was different and instead, it transformed into a beautiful white-haired boy with pink eyes.

C.C. looked at this and then to Dray then back to the Bunny boy.

"I don't think this is a trick." Dray said.

The Bunny Boy grinned and held his hand out making blossoms of flowers swirl around them but it was given a spray of pollen to push into their noses and throats.

It was making it hard for them to breath and Dray tried to focus looking at the Bunny Boy and then to the crane near him.

Dray held his hand out as if to force push him but the Bunny Boy leaped away at the same time, yet to his surprise Dray instead used a force pull on the crane and making it crunch and fall right onto the Bunny Boy and flattening across his body killing him.

They began to breathe easily.

"Think anyone else is here?" Dray asked.

Suddenly they heard a noise where the front of the ship opened and a platform was coming up with a robotic mech machine rising with Afton in it.

The machine had the weapon on its left arm.

"Who the hell are you two!?" Afton asked.

"We were going to ask you the same thing." Dray said.

C.C. was in the ship's control room and noticed plans and read them quickly.

"Dray! He has a prototype weapon, a smaller version for something even bigger! Tiberium like weapon!" C.C. yelled.

"Tiberium- wait..." Dray said thinking.

Before he could remember he was shot at by Afton's machine.

Dray quickly ran and hid behind a metal crate while C.C. stayed in the control room looking at the buttons and looked at the platform that Afton came up from.

C.C. pushed a button making it open again and go down.

"Dray!" C.C. yelled.

Dray noticed the platform going down and then seeing the doors start to close.

Afton smashed the crate away and aimed the prototype at Dray's face.

Dray put his hands together while Afton was laughing.

"You shouldn't have came here!" Afton yelled.

Dray sent a powerful force push knocking it back and making it fall into the closing platform and it was stuck halfway until cutting into two pieces.

Afton crawled out from the top staggering and pulled out a pistol shooting toward Dray who was blocking each one with his lightsaber.

Afton yelled and ran at Dray.

"You aren't going to temper with-" Afton began to shout until he was shot multiple times by C.C. with her staff's energy beams.

Afton staggered for a moment and walked slowly passed Dray only to fall into the ocean and sink with blood covering the area.

"No one touches my man." C.C. said.

Dray just smirked.

"I'm so lucky to have you." Dray said.

"Dray come to the control room quickly." C.C. said running back.

Both ran to the control room of the ship and noticed plans and Dray took a quick look at some of them flipping through pages.

"They were going to retrieve a weapon that was placed here by the Alliance. The remnants of Shaula's superweapon that could destroy an entire system in space. Strange I thought they'd fully dismantle it- ugh tax paying money I bet..." Dray said.

"It says it's below the ocean at this spot." C.C. said.

"Wait, that crane and- where is the sub?" Dray asked.

C.C. quickly looked back at looked at Dray with her eyes widened.

"There must be someone else, we need to hurry down." C.C. said.

The two quickly looked around and eventually found a locker that had scuba gear.

Right as they were going to put it on, they heard a strange noise below the ship.

"What's that?" C.C. asked.

Dray heard and recognized the noise being thermal detonators.

Dray grabbed C.C. and leaped onto their Yacht and he quickly detached it from the ship.

"What what!?" C.C. asked.

The ship exploded beside them making their yacht tilted to the side from the impact.

"Holy shit, I don't understand did they know we were on the ship?" Dray asked confused.

"Maybe they were already on the ship and tried to take us with them, who knows." C.C. said.

The two stared at the sinking ship for a moment before C.C. began to control the yacht.

"Come on let's head to the nearest port and get some repairs done before we call in for the frigate to pick us and our yacht up and head to Cerinia. We will contact the Federation while we are in hyperspeed." C.C. said.

Meanwhile, at the nearest dock from that location, the submarine was docked at a pier and Junko and Mukuro were walking away.

Junko threw the detonator to the ocean and smirked with Mukuro as they both were carrying a large object with a glowing green aura radiating from it.

"Who would think the primary power for that weapon was still intact. Shame the rest of it is nothing more than barnacle scrap." Mukuro said.

"By now that stupid bastard and his crew are dead. Heh, what a complete cunt." Junko said chuckling.

Mukuro smirked and as the two walked to the small spaceport, they noticed one ship docked and finished fueling.

"I count twelve people here." Mukuro said.

"Hello ladies, how may I help you?" A Quarian asked approaching them.

Mukuro snapped her fingers and she summoned an automatic rifle and rapidly shot the man and the two others behind him.

Junko knelt laughing as Mukuro was shooting down everyone in the vicinity.

Once everyone was dead they walked to the small spaceship together.

"I got an idea for this weapon." Junko said.

An hour later, the yacht docked against the pier and Dray noticed the small submarine.

"C.C." Dray said.

C.C. got off first and then looked up in shock.

Dray got off next and noticed the bodies nearby.

"I'm calling it in." Dray said while C.C. ran to check if anyone survived.

Two Federation ships land nearby with Dray's called in Freight Frigate.

"Mister Gorgon." A Turian Federation officer said approaching him and C.C.

"What did you find out?" Dray asked.

"To be honest we got no idea who killed them and there are no fingerprints on the submarine. It says on the manifest there was one ship that was here but they must have stole it." The Turian said.

"You'll continue investigating right?" C.C. asked.

"We will mam, the Quarian community around here is helping us search the area and to go back to the crash site to see what they took." The Turian said.

"Here are the coordinates." Dray said handing him a copy from their radar.

"Thanks, we will handle it from here." The Turian said and walked off to a few other officers that were waiting.

Dray and C.C. walked to the frigate where their yacht was already stored inside.

Two Salarian engineers nodded to Dray and C.C. and were working on the ship, their hired help in their travels.

"We are heading to Cerinia, I am paying for your trip to see your families for the holiday. So please take two weeks off." Dray said to them.

"Thanks sir!" Both said at the same time.

The frigate headed into space and once it was far from orbit it launched into hyperspeed.

Nearby was two Federation battleships that were orbiting Rannoch during the investigation.

Suddenly both of them had a beamline shoot right through them and both ships explode and crash toward the planet in debris.

The small ship that Mukuro and Junko stole flew away through the explosion.

Mukuro walked into the ship with a spacesuit and Junko took off hers and sat down with a grin.

Mukuro operated the ship to hyperspeed coordinates.

"The weapon works." Junko said with a burst of annoying laughter.

"Now, let's head to Cerinia to really see it's capabilities." Junko said with a wicked grin.

The ship warped into hyperspeed.

To be continued in part two... Cosmic Divine Crystalline: Holiday Revenge (Part II)


End file.
